


The Bench

by alto_mumma



Series: Life in 221B [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alto_mumma/pseuds/alto_mumma
Summary: A series of 221B ficlets
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Life in 221B [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960477
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	The Bench

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holmesian_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesian_love/gifts).



> This is my first ever fic. In fact, it's my first ever piece of writing full stop!  
> I know it's not much, but thanks to Kat for reading it before I posted. And thanks to Harmony for being my inspiration.

John sat on the bench with a heavy heart. It was hard to believe that just a week ago, he’d sat on this very bench with Sherlock, talking over a case. He smiled as he remembered the way Sherlock had jumped up; his signature move he did that meant he’d cracked the case.

The smile didn’t last long as a message alert brought him back to reality. His heart instantly started racing as he read the text:

 **Sherlock:** Don’t make a scene, but look behind you.

 _This can’t be real_ , he thought to himself as he looked at his phone again. He took a deep breath and slowly turned around to see an unmistakable figure behind the tree. He quickly turned back and replied:

 **John:** Who is this? Is this some kind of a sick joke?

 **Sherlock:** It’s me. I needed to see you.

Sherlock could see that John was in shock, so he decided to risk it. He sat gently on the end of the bench, without looking at John.

"John, I’m sorry, there’s so much to tell you, but for now I just need you to know something.”

The silence was deafening.

Eventually Sherlock turned and looked deep into John’s eyes.

"I love you," he stated, simply.

“You bastard,” John whispered angrily. “I love you too… but you bastard.”


End file.
